


The Louvre

by EmBug



Series: Paris Adeventures [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Harry and Eggsy in Paris, specifically The Louvre.<br/>Eggsy is cute, Harry is in love, and Merlin is long suffering</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the lovely and amazing damntective on tumblr. I wanted to write her something sicne she makes such lovely graphics.  
> Yes, the title is awful.  
> Yes, I know I may have abandoned other works.  
> I'm slowly making my way back, guys

Harry and Eggsy were sitting in a small, hole in the wall cafe in the heart of Paris, scanning the area for their mark. Well. Harry was. Eggsy was busy marveling at the city and all of it’s details. He had never been to France, let alone Paris. And to get to be sent on a mission there with Harry? He was far too excited to be looking for their mark, who was already an hour late.

“Arthur, Galahad, the target has been spotted in Berlin. Looks like you’re coming home” Merlin’s voice interrupted Eggsy’s thoughts.

Eggsy pouted and looked expectantly at Harry, “Can’t we stay? Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened, caught between orders and Eggsy.

It’s not like he ever followed the rules anyways.

“Sure we can, my love. Merlin, we will be back in a week. Be a dear and cover for me. There’s paperwork on my desk due to Hong Kong tomorrow”

“Hart, I swear to-” 

Eggsy jumped in before threats to be sent to Serbia came in, “Thanks bruv. I really mean it”

A deep sigh could be heard over the line, “Fine. But you owe me”

After the comms were shut down, Harry turned to Eggsy and covered the younger man’s hand with his own.

“It looks like the day is ours. Any where in particular you would like to see?”

Eggsy  intertwined their fingers and stood up, pulling Harry up with him. He linked their arms, leaning into Harry’s side as they walked down the streets of Paris.

“I know just the place”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I ain’t never been to one of these posh museums. Thought it might be neat” Eggsy explained as they stood in line for the entrance.

Harry gave Eggsy an offended look, “Saying the Louvre is just a  _posh museum_ is a severe understatement, my dear boy. Some of the greatest works in history are housed here”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and patted Harry’s arm, “Hey, I’m all for the appreciation of art, no need to get so worked up, luv”

Harry guided Eggsy through the museum, telling him the stories behind each piece with a few not so well known facts. This is not to say that Eggsy didn’t know his fair share. As always, Eggsy continued to surprise Harry with everything he did. 

More often than not, Harry found himself looking at Eggsy more than the art itself. The way his eyes lit up when he saw a piece he had never seen before was mesmerizing. Harry could practically see Eggsy trying to keep the air of a gentleman while actually wanting to run from frame to frame, take in ever brush stroke. 

They stopped in front of the Wedding of Cana, the largest painting in there.

“You better believe our wedding is going to be as aces as this” Eggsy said without even looking away from the artwork.

For a second, it felt like Harry’s heart stopped. They had been together for close to two years now, though it seemed like longer. There had nver been the awkward stage in the beginning, where they tried to find where the line between them was. The two of them had fit together seamlessly. Merlin had asked when Harry planned on proposing, since they already acted like it.

Which, he supposes, is true. They love together, eat lunch together, have their fights. Everything Harry thought he would never have.

Of course, this meant that Harry was silent for quite bit, consequently scaring the hell out of Eggsy.

“You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything. Lets go look at the Mona Lisa again, yeah” Eggsy said, half pleading. 

Without a word, Harry placed a hand on Eggsy’s back, gently guiding him to a quieter corner of the museum.

“Awesome. Just fantastic. Gonna have my boyfriend break up with me in Paris. Way to go, Unwin” Eggsy mumbled to himself, dreading the conversation to come. He thought Harry would at least have some more tact about it.

“Hart, actually. Or Hart-Unwin, if you prefer” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Eggsy tilted his head in confusion, reminding Harry unsettling of JB.

“What are you goin’ on about?” he asked, quite loudly if you asked Harry. People were starting to stare and mutter in French.

“I’m proposing, or at least trying but you are being rather daft about it”

Eggsy looked at Harry dubiously, “’Ave you gone mental”

“Eggsy, darling, please don’t make me do this”

“Do what exactly. You ain’t makin’ a lot of sense here”

Harry sighed but found Eggsy’s confusion endearing, especially since it was Egssy who brought up marriage in the first place. 

Harry got down on one knee and took Eggsy’s hand, “My dear Eggsy, would you please stop making a scene and marry me”

 He watched as Eggsy’s face went through am impressive array of emotions before landing on the biggest smile Harry had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“Yes, you tosser. Now get off the floor. I don’t know much French but I’m pretty sure it ain’t all good stuff”

“Quite right, my dear boy. I assume you are going to want a ring?”

“Yes, Harry!”

 

 


End file.
